


Care

by PumpkinCocoa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Junkenstein's Revenge, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, very short, you could read this as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinCocoa/pseuds/PumpkinCocoa
Summary: Mercy overworked herself and receives some TLC. | Set in the present Overwatch on October 30th.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet I wrote because I've exhausted myself way too many times! Please take breaks and stay hydrated, everybody. I didn't do any editing but I hope it turned out alright anyway.  
> I headcanon that Genji's hair is naturally green and that he's as warm as your laptop. A+ boyfriend.   
> Hope you enjoy!

Genji had just gotten back from an assignment when he saw her. He was on his way to the medical bay to complete a health status report, as every agent did when they returned from missions, scathed or otherwise. He was glad he didn’t waste any time before coming over. Mercy was in the hallway outside her office, sitting down and slumped against the wall. He hurried over, kneeled in front of her, and gently held her face.

“Angela, what’s the matter?” he asked, scanning her for injuries.

She hazily looked up at him with dark circles under her eyes. He understood right away. Before she could insist that nothing was wrong, he’d scooped her up in his arms and carried her off to his room. She didn’t protest, instead closing her eyes and leaning in to his warm whirring chest. Lately, he’d noticed, even before he left for his assignment, her schedule was packed. Certainly, she had the hardest job here, and she was only human- it was easy to see that she desperately needed a break.

When she opened her eyes again she was being tenderly placed onto Genji’s futon. He liked sleeping close to the floor, so he didn’t have a bedframe- just a mattress on the floor. It just left a bigger part of the budget for high quality linens. Delicately, he pulled her shoes off and helped her remove her lab coat.

She smiled. “Thank you, Genji.”

“Of course,” he said with a nod.

He was scuttling soundlessly around the room, putting away her things, pulling out pajamas that might fit her, bringing her a glass of water. He politely turned the other way for her to change while he unclipped the bulk of his combat plating. It left him rather exposed; sinewy synthetic muscles, a scarred but handsome face, and a tangle of mint green hair. Genji plopped down next to her on the bed. She seemed much more comfortable now.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“I’m still a little dizzy,” she murmured between sips of water, “but I’ll be alright.”

He grabbed a neatly folded blanket from behind them and shook it out to wrap it around her shoulders. Mercy crawled into his lap, careful not to spill her drink, and curled up against him. It was impossible for him not to embrace her. She was warm and smelled like vanilla.

“You should get some rest,” he said, smiling.

She nuzzled him; her hair tickled his unprotected nerves. “I’m too tired to sleep,” she said. Her eyes were mostly closed anyway.

“Let’s put on a movie, then.”

She nodded, taking another sip. He gave her a squeeze, holding tight, and scooted back with her to the head of his bed so he could lean against the wall. Then he picked up the remote lying on the floor next to them and started flipping through the channels.

“Ah,” he said, “I forgot it was almost Halloween. How about this? It just came out.”

Mercy looked at the TV. It was black and white, flashing with lightning. It read “ _Junkenstein’s Revenge_.” She snorted.

“All right. If you get scared I’ll be right here,” she teased sleepily.

His chuckle rumbled in his chest against her ear as he lifted the remote again to press play. They watched together, lights dimmed, both tired from work. Neither of them planned on staying awake for the whole thing.

Over the eerie organ music, a deep voice began:

“Our tale begins in Adlersbrunn, where the lord of the castle has called for heroes to come to his aid to defend him from the mad Dr. Junkenstein…”

 


End file.
